themudbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Drainey
The Ship Of Draco Malfoy And Lainey Fitzroy In this story, there are many, many, many ships. Like, an unnatural amount of ships for just one person. In fact there are seven. However in light of recent events there's one ship that I don't believe many people will be following through with anymore (cough, Harry and Lainey, cough). One of the most popular of these ships is that of Draco Malfoy and Lainey Fitzroy. Or more commonly known as; Drainey. The baseline of their relationship has always somewhat remained as a love/hate type of thing. The first time they ever met in the story was in Diagon Alley after Lainey had fled the scene that had unfolded in Flourish and Blott's. She accidentally bumped into Malfoy when looking for a store to buy her robes. Chronologically, however, the first time these two ever met was actually the day that Lisa Fitzroy was tortured into insanity by Lucius Malfoy. It just so happened that those two were there, at the hospital together on the day that it happened. What's strange however is that neither of them remember anything of the day. In fact, they didn't even know that they had already met when Lainey first bumped into him that fateful day in Diagon Alley. Anyway, without further ado, I give you... Drainey Through The Years. BTW everyone should note best is lainey and Melody!!!! Year 1 Even though this is probably the most innocent and lighthearted of Lainey's years at Hogwarts, it is probably the one that shows the most dislike between Lainey and Draco. Back in this time, they are both so young, so innocent, and so very, very childish. They are pure opposites. Lainey is the young, naïve little mudblood girl who still doesn't even know the meaning of her own nickname, whereas Malfoy is the smug little arrogant prat who has pure blood and bought nimbus 2001's for his whole quidditch team. This is the year their famous little rivalry begins. In fact it begins from chapter one. Before they've even gotten to Hogwarts they have established a hate for each other. But to hate means to care. Because let's be real; if they really didn't give a crap about the other's existence, they would have just stopped by now. But instead, they did quite the opposite. She may have punched him, he may have told her he wished the Heir of Slytherin would take her already; but it was all just part of the facade. And once they'd started, they couldn't stop. Aside from all the quarreling, however, there were definitely instances in which one was hesitant, or deep in thought about how they felt about the other. You can't just spend a night in a classroom with someone and not feel something for them, right? And let's not forget the time Malfoy refused to leave Lainey behind when Melody threatened to leave her for the Heir of Slytherin to take. Even from this age; they showed that they cared for each other. Year 2 This is the year where Lainey and Draco come to learn that nature doesn't exactly want them going against each other, despite their great efforts. Most of this year is centered around their duel, because it reveals so much. Like the fact that they have sister wands, that they can heal each other, and that they couldn't even cast a harmless spell like "Expelliarmus" on the other without their wands exploding. Year 2 was also about accepting new things. Lainey moving up a year in Defense against the dark arts is an example of this. We never knew why, but when Lainey ran out of the classroom crying after facing her boggart, Malfoy was the one to come to her aid and return her wand. One can only assume it was because he cared about her feelings. A lot of this year was also about learning. Going to Diagon Alley with the Malfoy's was not someone Lainey would ever have pictured herself doing, and yet she did. And it could certainly go under the category of 'learning experience'. Still, their love/hate lived on. But now they knew more about each other...and yet things were never more confusing. Year 3 One word: Blackmail. Not gonna lie, this year was heated. A lot had changed since the beginning. Now that the pair were older, hormones took their place in the scheme of things, I'd assume, and things got whack. While the two rivals battle to convince themselves that they don't have real feelings for the other, things like jealousy, lies, blackmail and even care start to arise. One of the most famous Drainey scenes that is associated with year 3 would have to be the jealousy kisses. As a result of having found Lainey almost kissing Cedric Diggory in some random broom cupboard, Draco Malfoy publically kissed Astoria Greengrass to get revenge on Lainey. In the heat of the moment, Lainey shot up from her seat and yanked over Ryan Harper, who she then proceeded to make out with in front of the entire great hall, all the while keeping eye contact with a fuming Malfoy. But I think the most prominent Drainey related thing during this year would have to be Draco Malfoy and his blackmail. Oh, that goddamn blackmail. Throughout the entire year, Malfoy uses bits and bobs of blackmail to stop Lainey from speaking with other guys. For the most part it didn't stop her, but the fact that Malfoy didn't want her talking to guys at all was always something that Lainey's simple little mind just couldn't wrap around. She always was oblivious. Year 4 Now that Malfoy is aware of Lainey's true blood status, this year is based around the fact that he's not 'allowed' to have feelings for her. Most of this year is centered around the natural string that pulls these two together, lust, love, and especially learning. And for the first time, we also see their healing connection in full swing. The fact that Malfoy can heal her wound after Umbridge has forced Lainey to use her cursed quill is still something that shocked the both of them very much. It's now all about confessing to attraction but denying very, painfully obvious feelings. For Draco, he struggles to let himself believe that he only feels attracted to her when he knows that it's more. Lainey is aware that she herself is attracted to Draco, but denies any real feelings all the same. During this year, we see Draco extremely jealous of Fred, which causes him to be rash and do some rather horrible things to Lainey. But all throughout, he always accidentally shows that he cares for her. This is something Lainey has never picked up on. And though she never reciprocates these actions, we know that she cares for him, too. Year 5 And now, everything is different. Lainey is left with no family, and has become a death eater along with Malfoy. They have been given a task that they must complete together, and now more than ever they need each other. After all those years of built development, it lead to this. To the point where they are on the same team, and only they can understand each other. While Lainey struggles with her feelings, she starts to realize slowly that Malfoy is really all she has left. It's not what she had ever expected for herself; not true happiness, no. But instead, she surprisingly found herself content. Content with the one who had always been there. Even if it wasn't always in the way we'd expect, or in the nicest way either. But he was there. He never left an argument. He never gave up. He continued the rivalry and with it their feelings blossomed. And now, we know that he is in love with her, and we know she is in love with him. They have both admitted to their selves that they love each other. This entire year is about how much they really need each other now; how much things have really changed. They went from being on complete opposite sides. She was the Mudblood, he was the pureblood. It was practically forbidden. And yet now they find themselves standing side by side in the war, together. Because they're all they have that's left. Neither of them ever left each other before and I know they certainly won't now. Not when they depend on each other so much. Because it was as Draco was dying in the bathroom, right after Harry had cursed him that Lainey realized she loved him. They weren't the same kids they used to be, God no. Now they're two broken, beaten up teenagers with lives that neither of them wanted. But they know that they can get through it because they have each other to do so.